


Painfully Obvious

by Kashimalin



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashimalin/pseuds/Kashimalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know you like them.”</p><p>Sycamore can't help himself around Serena, making it obvious to Lysandre that he has feelings for her. And when Lysandre tells Sycamore to take action, he can't help but feel like he'll just ruin the friendship that he and Serena have built...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painfully Obvious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [needlesinacandybox](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=needlesinacandybox).



> Anonymous asked imaginesycamore: Imagine Sycamore blushing when Lysandre tells him that he's being really obvious about liking the protagonist and he should just go kiss them already.
> 
> I don't ship this, but a certain needlesinacandybox on Tumblr reblogged this and a lot of Sycamore/Serena art, which just inspired me to write it, somehow. So, this is dedicated to them!

“I know you like them,” Lysandre muttered at him.

Sycamore had just about had it with Lysandre’s pushing. But he maintained his composure as the elevator doors shut, Serena waving good-bye at him. The doors shut, and Sycamore turned on his friend instantly.

“I do not! Where in Kalos would you get an idea like that?” He did his best to move past Lysandre, so he wouldn’t see his face, which probably was already red.

“Oh, I formed the idea myself. Come now, it’s obvious you like her, I’m surprised they haven’t caught on, yet.” Sycamore just sat down in front of his computer with a scowl.

“Did you invite them out to lunch like I said you should?” Lysandre bent over Sycamore’s shoulder with a smirk, and Sycamore pushed his face away, suppressing a grin. “No. I didn’t, and I won’t. I have no reason to ask them out to lunch.”

Lysandre shrugged and went to leave. “All right, fine. Just tell me when you do so I can make sure the cafe’s perfect for your date.”

Sycamore went to retort, but the elevator doors dinged and opened, so he felt no reason to give a reply.

“Good-bye.”

They slid shut, and Sycamore felt himself slide down in his seat, groaning. Lysandre was right, maybe he did like Serena, just a little bit. But it was merely because she often visited, right? Because she was so nice to him when she visited, gave him help on his research on Mega Evolution, and sometimes came in wearing a new outfit…

Rubbing his eyes with his palms, he tried to get her out of his mind. Especially with that new Lumiose City fashion she had been wearing today. It was even distracting him as she briefed him with the progress on her Pokedex. And that might have been why Lysandre was taunting him after Serena left.

While he was lost wondering about everything he had to do, from _maybe_ asking Serena out to lunch to research that needed a paper written to caring for his Garchomp, an assistant came to check on him.

“Professor? I believe it’s been an hour since you were supposed to come see your Garchomp, and since you didn’t arrive…”

Sycamore instantly stood up from his chair, every other thought being pushed from his mind. “Coming, yes, I’ll go with you!”

* * *

“Professor, I’m here!” Serena stepped through the elevator, new Mega Evolution stone in hand. “I called you on the Holo Caster, so you know I was coming…”

Sycamore came around with a smile, and looked at the stone in Serena’s hand. “Yes, you mentioned a new stone. I was wondering, well, um…”

_You’re so painfully obvious, Augustine._

Serena tilted her head, as the Professor now appeared to be deep in thought and very distracted. “Professor Sycamore?” She took his arm gently, and Sycamore retracted suddenly in fright, but realized it was just Serena and came back to his senses.

“Ah, Serena, sorry, I just trailed off there. I wanted to ask if, well. Lunch. Out at a cafe. We could sit there and talk about the stone over lunch. I might have not eaten breakfast this morning…”

Serena laughed, and took his hand. “Then let’s go, lunch at a cafe sounds really nice. Do you have a particular cafe in mind?”

“So long as we do not, in any way, go _near_ Cafe Lysandre.”

* * *

“So, this is the stone you found?” Sycamore held it in his hand as he bit into a forkful of salad, Serena across from him with a rather large sandwich and two cookies.

“Mhm, I think it’s a Scizorite, but I wanted to check with you first.”

“It’s Scizorite, I’m sure of it. Glad you know you’ve found another one. We’ll probably conduct research on it later. For now, just hold onto it.” Sycamore passed the orb back to Serena, and briefly felt her fingers brush against his palm as she took the orb back. Doing his best to hide his blush, he instantly returned to his food.

“And you promised me you’d update my Mega Ring, too, so I can search for more.”

“That’s right, I did promise you that.” He smiled charmingly and asked, “Perhaps on another lunch date.”

Serena laughed, and said, “We haven’t eaten finished eating, and you’re already asking me out again? You really are too much, Professor.”

Sycamore chuckled as well, and they talked about anything that came to mind before they finished eating, and left each other’s company, promising to meet up again at the lab in a couple of days.

Sycamore, instead of returning right to the lab, rushed to Lysandre’s cafe, and Lysandre instantly left from behind the counter to sit at his table with him.

“So, what’s up? Are you coming to eat here?”

“No, we had lunch just now. It ended.”

“Oh, I see. Well, either way, did you invite her on another one? Any developments?”

“No, but I did accidentally call our next meeting a lunch date.”

“ _Date_. Such a strong word.”

“I’ll battle you, right here. Right now.”

“I don’t think that’s necessary. Just make sure you don’t miss that next lunch _date_ , is all.”

Sycamore groaned.

* * *

“It’s so painfully obvious that you like her, ask her out already. It’s been three lunch dates, and you’re telling me nothing’s happened?” Lysandre hissed at him while they watched Serena and an assistant test out the Garchompite on Sycamore’s Garchomp, who was taking very kindly to Serena and the assistant’s studying before going through the Mega Evolution.

“It is _not_ that painfully obvious,” Sycamore tossed right back. “If anything, I’m making myself out to be discreet as possible.”

Lysandre merely stared at his face. “I wasn’t aware that blushing was being ‘discreet as possible’.”

Sycamore blushed even harder and rubbed at his face, as if that would make the blush go away. “I’ve charmed people before, but this is different. I feel like we have a genuine friendship, and I don’t quite want to ruin that.”

“Hm, then maybe suggesting what I was going to suggest wasn’t such a good idea.”

“What were you going to suggest I do?”

 _Lysandre couldn’t have been more blunt_ , Sycamore thought to himself later.

“If you like her so much, then just go kiss her already. ...Are you already blushing?”

“No.”

“Yes. Go over there!”

“Not right now!”

The commotion from the two briefly grabbed Serena’s attention, but the assistant called it back. “All right, if you’re ready, Serena, Garchomp is too.”

The light from Garchomp and the crystal forming around them is what caused the whole room to go quiet, and when they were finished, Serena and the assistant stepped back as the Garchomp examined itself.

“...Amazing.” Sycamore instantly stepped over to assist with the testing, while Lysandre held back and observed their interactions with each other.

It was _too_ obvious.

So Lysandre subtly moved the assistant out when the tests were over, and as Serena was packing up, pulled Sycamore aside.

“Now, any time in the next minute, would be nice.”

“No!” Their voices got quiet. “I couldn’t do this, not now.”

“But now is the best time. Go.”

Sycamore glared, but Serena’s bright “See you later, Professor!” caused him to turn and walk right over to her.

“Adieu to you as well, Serena.”

The awkward pause festered between them, Lysandre watching them both, knowing that it would have to happen now or never.

Finally, Sycamore bent over and kissed Serena’s cheek.

_Just like that! In the name of Kalos, that was one of the most nerve-wracking things I have to have done in a while…_

“...I’ll… I’ll call you later about another lunch date.” Sycamore pushed his nerves away, and Serena laughed.

“Of course. I’ll see you later.” She did her best to kiss his cheek back, but found herself to be too short, so he crouched to let her kiss his cheek before departing.

When the elevator doors closed all the way, Lysandre made himself known again to the lovestruck Sycamore.

“Told you.”

“ _Be quiet_!”


End file.
